SdKfz 251 Half-track
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Krieg Barracks |primary_weapon = 2x Mounted MG42 machine gun(only when occupied) |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = Light |speed = 6.5 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Flammenwerfers * Equip this Halftrack with two Flammenwerfers. Transport space is cut to manage the huge Fuel reservoir. * Costs * Takes 45 seconds to install Walking Stuka * Equip this Halftrack with Wurfrahmen 40 Rockets. Known as the 'Walking Stuka' because of its distinctive sounds the Rockets made while firing. * Costs * Takes 30 seconds to install }} "Can you drive any faster, Klaus!" SdKfz 251 Half-track is an Axis medium Vehicle featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info SdKfz 251 Half-track or "Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251" is the half-track vehicle of the Wehrmacht. The SdKfz 251 Half-track is armed with 2 MG42 light machine gun and armor up to 12.5mm. The half-track is designed to transport Infantry such as Volksgrenadier Squad and Grenadier Squad. Similar to the M3 Halftrack, SdKfz 251 Half-track can reinforce a squad to full strength without the need of returning back to the HQ. SdKfz 251 Half-track has one MG42 light machine gun at both the front and rear. They can only be used if Infantry Unit are in the half-track itself. With good speed and armor protection from small arms fire, the SdKfz 251 Half-track can serve as a reconnaissance vehicle providing identification of enemy position, Infantry support, and other related tasks. Besides the standard transport role, SdKfz 251 Half-track can be upgraded with two types of upgrade. Both upgrades prevent the vehicle from transporting infantry once researched. The SdKfz 251 Half-track can be upgraded to a (Flammpanzerwagen) that arms it with two flamethrowers that are highly effective against Infantry in buildings and in the open. The SdKfz 251 Half-track can also be upgraded to the Stuka zu Fuß("Walking Stuka" or Wurfrahmen 40), a rocket launcher that fires the 320mm Wurfkoeper rockets. The 320mm Wurfkoeper rockets are a highly effective weapon, as they can fire into the fog of war. Although inaccurate the rockets can badly damage and even destroy anything they hit. Up to 3 SdKfz 251 launching in a multiple rocket barrage could create a "Scorching Rain" on the enemy base, severely disrupting the Allies base and breaking the Allies commander's morale. The SdKfz 251 Half-track is one vehicle Allies commanders don't take lightly. Description A versatile vehicle adept at transporting troops and providing fire support, the SdKfz 251 Halftrack is one of the most commonly encountered Axis vehicles. The vehicle can be outfitted with Wurfrahmen 40 rockets for artillery strikes, while the Flammenwerfer upgrade can be used to suppress light infantry and attack structures. Tips *Halftrack MGs are quite good and will suppress when supporting your troops. *The SdKfz upgrades are solid compliments to the Axis army (in patch 2.602 the tier 3 flamer damage got increased). *Vet2 HTs get impressive bonuses adding up to roughly 50% extra health and doing 20% extra damage. In CoH mechanics, "that ain't hay" - to boot, the veterancy upgrades for support vehicles are cheap. *US BARs will wear through HT armor given time (even if the HT is vet3), but Brits cannot hurt them with small arms. *Stukas have a low Area of Effect damage and the flames they leave do no burning damage, they are only graphics. Therefore, the Stukas are not overly effective vs. infantry, but are more of an Anti-tank artillery. Also note, as with any artillery, it is more accurate when not fired into the fog of war. Weakness Like the M3 Halftrack the SdKfz 251 Half-track's armor can provide good protection against small arms fire but heavy machine guns, AT guns, tank fire, explosives, and heavy artillery can severely damage it and neutralize the front and rear gunner. If upgraded into a (Flammapanzerwagen), it should be supported with Infantry or heavy panzer units. If upgraded into a (Wurfrahmen 40), it should be kept off the front lines after firing its rocket salvo, as Allied Commanders will make it a priority target. Support it or move out of sight once the SdKfz 251 Half-track has done its job. Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Units